


Housewarming

by leakypaintpen



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakypaintpen/pseuds/leakypaintpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She's where he's always wanted her.</i> Lee and Kara christen a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

"Gods, Kara, give me a minute," he groans when she gets to her feet and turns to tug on his arm.

"What, not up for another round? Don't tell me the great Apollo can't _keep it up_." She laughs, free as the wind that's blowing through the grass around them, and between the challenge in her voice and that bright sound he can never get enough of, Lee can feel his blood run south again. Gods, what she does to him. She's better than any drug.

But he just smirks as he stands with her assistance. "Oh, don't worry. I'll show you _the great Apollo_ when he's good and ready." At that comeback Kara doubles over cackling. Lee smiles and shrugs, a little sheepish but not repentant in the least. Besides, with her guard down like this, now's the perfect chance for payback from earlier. "In the meantime..." he breaks off just as his hands dart forward to her sides, and Kara shrieks - the famous Starbuck is, in fact, ticklish. 

"Lee! Stop! Oh my gods, stop!" she manages to gasp after minutes of trying to get away from him. He relents, and she falls into the circle of his arms, her face pressed into his shoulder. "You sonuvabitch," she says, but he can hear the grin behind her words. She's where he's always wanted her, anyway. He kisses his way from her ear to her mouth, lingering at the last for as long as he can.

Kara breaks for air first. While they catch their breaths he asks, "So where next on our tour? We've seen the living room, the kitchen, the shower..."

She doesn't reply but hums, so deep in her throat he can feel the sound against his chest. Then she pushes him backwards until he trips over some unseen branch and drags her down with him. They land giggling in the sand with a dull thud. 

"Here...?" Lee asks as he takes in the sight of her straddling him in the moonlight.

"The bedroom." She moves so his arms are free to reach for her breasts. He's predictable, but gods, he loves their full feel in his hands, loves the sounds she makes as he plays with them. 

At length he eases her backwards in order to sit up. "And what did you bring me here for," he says before darting forward to circle a pink tip with his tongue while keeping a hand busy with its twin. 

She gasps, " _That_ ," so he nips lightly as a reward. When she groans and arches her back a little, the motion pressing her wet warmth against him, Lee wastes no time getting ready. He cants his hips that she can feel him, and she smiles slyly. "That's a good housewarming present, too."

"Glad you approve." Then it's his turn to gasp when cold air replaces her warmth, and again as she sinks onto him. No matter how many times they do this, Kara always surprises him, always steals his breath.

Out in the black Lee finds this trait of hers annoying, but right now as she's riding him, slow and tight and so frakking good, her hair and breasts swaying above him, face caught up in ecstasy when she breaks and he follows pumping desperately into her, he doesn't mind. And when she collapses beside him, starlight still in her eyes, and laughs so softly and full of joy, he finally knows.

It's why he loves her.


End file.
